Those Who Lived!
by Lucifer's Remnants
Summary: The Man who could only find pleasure and happiness in the suffering and sorrows of others will now confront his origins on the dawn of the Fourth Holy Grail War!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first true attempt at fanfiction so be gentle.

I don't own FSN or Harry Potter they belong to their respective creators.

- '_This is the end!'_ - (thoughts)

- "I will erase your existence, by delievering unto you true despair!"- (speaking)

_**Those Who Live!**_

_**Prolouge: The sceeming of two men**_

The sounds of a woman in pain resonate outside the operating room in the building of St. Mungo's, while the woman inside the operating is happy that she is giving birth to her child. Lily Potter ne Evan's was experiencing incredible pain during what could possibly be the happiest moment of her life, she was giving birth to her son Harry. Unknown to her the father of her child James Potter stood outside the room along with Albus Dumbledoor the head master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The two were discussing what to do with the child that they had learned of being a squib.

"I don't care Albus no child of mine shall be a squib!" said James, pacing furriously over the discovery of the status of his child.

"Surely you don't mean that James" spoke Albus quietly portraying the act of a grandfather in horrow of his grandchild being abandoned, which was just that an act! He truly did not care for the child or the family either way but was not about to lose his weapon the child of prophecy the one who would defeat Voldemort! The man could not allow the chance to abtain the thing to defeat his wayword pupil escape his grasp as well as the potter family fortune.

"Of course I'm serious! Letting that disgrace of a child be known would ruin my family!" James growled the man was not going to let a pathetic child much less a squib ruin his family reputation! He had already had enough of that with marring the mudblood. Another thing no one knew just like with Albus Dumbledoor was that James Potter had never changed in school and simply lusted after the redhead evans and would not be rejected or allow his pride to be sullied.

Albus sighed puting back up his granfatherly act, '_this buffoon' 'he's going to ruin everything there must be a way to salvage this wait! I could just get the fool to put the child in a orphange while I obliviate the healer and make her think the child died while the girl is resting'._

Albus told James his plan which they both put to work immediately while this was going on Lily had given birth and passed out right afterwords, the healer was just finishing cleaning up the baby when she was struck behind with a shout of "Stupify!" and "obliviate!" from Albus knocking her out and manipulating her memories to that which would be ideal for their plan.

James had grabbed the child and apporated during Albus's part of the plan, he had landed in a random country from not having a lousy destination at the time, just getting shot to some unknown place that the man had found out after some wandering around that he was some where in Asia by all the muggles out and immediately cast an dissillusion spell on himself and the brat.

The foolish man ran for nearly an hour before after crossing a bridge twenty minutes past had discovered in passing a church that he had missed spoting earlier. Eager to be done with this task and git rid of the pathetic child made his way to the church set the brat down the idiot banged on the doors as hard as possible then sprinted away, once out of site apporated back to britain never once even caring about the deed he had just done or the child he had abandoned.

The door swung inward with a boom and and a figure looking about one-hundred seventy-nine centimeters exiting out of them into the night revealed a man in his mid fifties having slicked back hair, the color looking similar to a pale almost white/gray like brown hair reaching down to his shoulder blades. The man looke to be seemed to man wearing cloths befiting a man of the lord a black dress slacks, black shirt with a dark gray almost black with white in the center collar, brown shoes that like the collar are such a dark shade that looks like black, a purple scarf looking like cloth with two large white crosses embroidered one on each end of the cloth, and last but definatly not least was the thick bible the man was carring.

Seeing nothing at the moment residental priest glanced around not noticing anything that could have banged on the doors of the church. Suddenly a wail cry below disruppted him form his thoughts and he glanced down to see of all things _'a baby' _shocked he yelled "what the fuck!" in outrage at the thought that someone had abbandoned a child after coming to the only logical conclusion as to why there would be a child on the step of the church.

The man had come to epiphany that he himself could take in the child to raise and make the boy his hier, succsesor, as well as the son he could never have. After having found out early in life that he could never have children which drove him to be a man of the church to help others, just like this young boy. "Hello young one from now on you are my son and I your father my name is Kotomine, Kotomine Risei and you my son are Kotomine Kirei!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating properly but as many know, the admins of the site are beginning to crack down of violence and lemons in stories and as someone who has had a little of both in a couple stories I felt it necessary that I post the petition on my page. Please if you agree copy the petition below and add your name.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

Masamunex23

Wolf3391

Lucifer's Remnants


End file.
